The Sands of Time
by HighOnSky
Summary: Karia has always ran away from her past but when she hears her brother is in trouble will she find the courage to come back to live where her family died? And will she ever allow herself to return to the one she loved whos heart she broke so long ago ...
1. Returning Home

The Sands Of Time

A Gaara Love Story

Part One Returning Home

I looked from behind a tree at the gates of the hidden leaf village. How could it be that after these ten years I had changed so much yet these gates were still the same? I smiled to myself at this thought. I had been an orphan moving around over these years so the thought of anything the same shocked me in a good way. I stepped out from behind my hiding place and started walking towards the gates. I went threw my plan to get in without giving my identity to the guards. Like I did in many situation I would use my looks.

I was usually a very level headed person and was never cocky but I was very proud of my beauty. I didn't spend a lot of time on myself but I was always sure to look my best though it didn't take much for me to look good. My long onyx black hair fell effortlessly down my back making my bright red eyes stand out even more against my pale skin. And with long legs firm stomach and busty upper half it was a rare occasion that I wasn't stared at. This is why I wasn't to concerned because with my looks and a little sob story I was positive they would let me threw.

I slowly made my way up to the gates my head pounding visions of my older eldest brother standing over my dead parents, my beloved older brother on the ground twitching, and again my eldest brother telling me to hold on to my anger to let it take over my actions. I closed my eyes tight and said to myself "No these flashbacks have stopped me from returning to my home for to long. Your not doing this for you your doing it find out about your brother to see if he really is with Orochimaru ..."

I walked threw the gates my heart racing but I showed nothing on my face. I had gained a skill to keep my face emotionless a long time ago. I walked threw the gate looking at the ground not evening wanting to look at guard post. I walked past what I thought was the spot the post was out thinking maybe nobody was there when I heard somebody yell "Hey wait were going to need some id!"

I cursed under my breath I was fool to think no one was there. So I put on the sadest face I could muster and looked back to see who was coming after me. It was somebody I think I remembered from a long time ago when I use to go and wait for my brother to get out of school. Though I think I remembered him mostly sleeping …

I could tell by just looking at my sad face he felt bad about stopping me but he didn't take back what he said. "Oh Im sorry I understand but please couldn't you let me go just this once? You see my ex is following me everywhere and hes mad that I left him and hes hurt me so many times" to this I took in a dry sob to make it look like I was about to cry "and I just wanted to get threw here to go home. He cant get me there my brothers and my uncles will protect me." I swallowed down real tears this time. I remembered how my older brother had promised to always protect me now it was me trying to see if I could save him.

"W-what thats horrible! But please I cant let you go without an ID I promise I wont let your ex know you were here if you just give me his name," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. He was looking at me probably trying to imagine who was so lucky to get me then hurt me so bad. I hid a smile from him. I forgot what it was like to have someone care about my safety not knowing that there were only a few people who could actually hurt me.

For dramatic purposes I threw myself into his his arms catching him off guard but he had no problem holding on to me. I could feel his head lower into my hair most likely breathing me in. It probably wasn't intentional but I didn't mind I was use to it. Besides it showed that he was interested in me which meant he would want to help me which gave me a better chance.

"Please just let me go. Hes a very important man and he gets what ever he wants just by flashing money or by talking to people he knows. He knows so people everywhere I know he will be looking for me here. So please let me threw I promise I wont stop ill go straight threw without any stops. Please take pity on me." I said crying into his chest. I heard him sigh above me probably weighing me over how much trouble he might get in. But I wrapped my arms around his neck and I knew he was mine.

He gripped me a little tighter and said "Ok but if you change our mind and want to stay here a little longer come find me. Ill take you out to eat introduce to some people and you can even come stay at my place. So just keep me in mind ok my name is Shikamaru Nara. A lot of people know me so just ask any one ok. And just so you know I would never hurt you."

I pulled away and looked at him wiping my eyes and giving him a small smile. I took a couple steps back planning on walking away but then I thought what if I never got to thank him properly I walked back to him and kissed him lightly then ran. I felt his hand brush my arm as if trying to get me back. I didn't look back I couldn't. I didn't want to think of the possibilities of what might happen if I took him up on his offer.

I ran a couple of blocks then stopped when I thought that he wouldn't have followed me that far. I rested my back against a wall sighing sadly. Sometimes it was really hard living my way of live. Always traveling never staying in one place long. Only showing interest when I needed something or wanted to learn from them. The whole reason for me running away after my family was killed was to become more powerful just like my father had always wanted.

It was hard when I first started. I was alone not knowing where I was going wondering how I was going to eat or where I was going to sleep but I always had help. I was the poor cute little orphan so everyone helped me. And as I grew I became more beautiful so all I had to do was flirt and I got what I wanted. Sometimes I would a traveling ninja and they would allow me to train under them but when they got to close I ran away. It was my own defense against getting hurt again. Every now and then I would try and return home to see how my brother was and sometimes thinking maybe I could live there again. It never happened though it was always to painful. Though when ever I heard my brother was out on a mission close by I would watch over him. So many times I was so close to him almost able to hug him again. To see him smile. I never did see him smile.

His team looked nice though and it made me wonder why he wasn't happy. Though I knew he had to feel the same way I did. He felt alone and he only seeked power to defeat the one who brought him so much pain. Yet sometimes the way he looked at his team it made me wonder if he was beginning to think that he did have a family. In the blonde haired boy a brother and in the pink haired girl a love and in his sensai a father. And at times when I got to close I think he sensed that I was there and at night he would come so close to finding me sometimes. Sometimes I almost wanted him to find me if just to show him that part of his old life was still around.

Even with all of this my life became easier with time. I learned to control my emotions, when to walk away from someone who was getting close, and who would give me the most powerful jutsus. But at times it was almost unbearable. Some of the people I had met I didn't want to leave I had let myself get attached. One person in particular stuck out in my mind. I had saw him training one day and he was so powerful. I began talking to him and he told me what gave him such immense powers it was the demon that was inside him. I don't know why but we talked for the whole day. He told about his life and I told him parts of mine.

After that day we began seeing each other regularly and when we went our own ways at the end of the day I couldn't wait to see him again. Then one day he asked me to come to his office. I did and he wanted me to be his head adviser. I wanted to so bad, so bad that it hurt but that meant that I had to stay. It was then that I realized that he loved me. That's when I had to leave. I cried for week when I left. All I could think about was him telling me if it would make me smile he would move the whole desert for me and maybe if I didn't live this life that I could be with him and love him. If only I had another life. It was the hardest thing I ever did and he even sent his siblings after me but they were no threat. I can only imagine how heartbroken he was maybe even more then I was.

I shook this out of my head I had no time to think about that now I had to think about getting to the Hokage's office. I started walking slowly remembering all the good times I had had long ago in these streets. A smile across my face the whole way. I started to think that I belonged here this really was my home. It just felt right being here. I had a feeling that with or without my brother I was going to be here for a long time.

Without realizing it I had walked to the Hokage's building. I looked up at it remembering the last time I had been near a kage's office. It had ended up with two broken hearts. Hopefully this time things would go better. I walked in with no one stopping me unless they were saying good morning or asking why they hadn't seen me around before. No real problems mostly just excuses to talk to me. Finally I stood in front of the door and taking a deep breath stepped in. Looking at me was Lady Tsunade someone I was familer with but she didn't know the real me.

When she looked up she was shocked and said "Nina what are you doing here!" I frowned at that name. It was the fake name I had given to everybody I met except one. I shook my head almost painfully. I knew I had to know what had become of my brother but part o me wanted to think he was just waiting for me a couple of blocks away.

"Im sorry Lady Tsunade but thats not my real name. I lied to you when I was training under you. I knew if I told you who I really was you would never let me go. You would drag me back here to my brother knowing that I was probably the only one who could keep him out of trouble. But now its time you know the truth about me." I said my confidence rising again.

She looked at me trying to figure out if I was a threat but as I sat down I think she realized I wasn't here to hurt anyone. I was the one who was hurt. She finally said "Who are you?"

I looked up at her and said "My name is Karia Uchiha the younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha and im here to find out what happened to my brother."


	2. New Assignment, Old Pain

The Sands of Time

A Gaara Love Story

Part Two New Assignment Old Pain

It had been almost five months since Lady Tsunade had told me the harsh truth about Sasuke going to study with Orochimaru. Still I beat myself up about it. If only I had stayed then maybe he wouldnt have left and I would have him here with me. After thinking for a long time I taken Lady Tsunade's offer to become a chunin here in the village. She knew how much power I had since I had once trained with her and she said that the village could use somebody like me around. After I had accepted I had gotten placed on team Kakashi. As soon as I met my teammates I recognized them as Sasuke's old team. I had been placed there because if there was any word on my brother we would be the first team on the mission. We all had our connections to him.

I still remember the first day I had met them. I had walked to the training grounds early wanting to get a feel of the place. I had visited here before with Sasuke and my father to train when I was younger. I ran my hands along the old beat up post smiling to myself. It was here that I learned how to preform the Sharingan. It seems like such a long time ago that I had trained here.

I turned around quickly as I heard someone approaching and I gasped a little. It was Sasuke's old teacher and somebod I knew about since he had my cousins sharingan eye. "Why you must be Karia the new member of our team. You really do look like your brother." he said putting the book he had away. I looked him over a bit taken back he talked so freely about my brother in front of me. Not even Lady Tsunade did.

"Yes I know thank you. My mom always said growing up my eyes were the only thing that made me stand out from him though my father said it was my power. And you must be Kakshi if I remember you use to train Sasuke and you tried to help him. Thank you for that. I only wish I could have done the same." I said sadly remembering watching them train from afar.

He raised an eyebrow at me since he knew I shouldnt have known his relationship with my brother. "Oh im sorry I should explain how I know this. You see when ever he and the rest of your team went on missions out of the village and I was nearby if I heard about it I would go and watch over him. I'm sorry it must sound horrible that I never let him know that I was nearby but … hes my brother and I thought that if I kept my distance he would be ok. I never thought that me being out of his life was putting him in this sort of fate." I said shaking my head. I was trying to empty all the what if questions out of my head.

Kakshi put a hand on my shoulder and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling at me "Dont blame yourself. Naruto, one of your new team mates, was like his brother and even though they were always competing Sasuke always protected him couldn't stop him and neither could Sakura who even though he didn't admit it he loved. He almost killed Naruto and in the state he was in he probably would have left you in the same state. But were trying our best to get him back now which is the only thing that matters." he said and I knew he was speaking the truth. I nodded my head and smiled back. I didn't know why but he did make me feel better.

Soon after this two other people showed up. The blonde haired boy and the pink haired girl. I figured these must be Sakura and Naruto. Obviously they didn't have the slightest clue I was to be joining them because when they walked up to us they were looking at me shocked. They just stared at me for awhile till Naruto said "Um Kakashi who is this?"

"This is our new member of the team and I think your going to find that all three of you have a lot in common. One thing espically but I think it would be better if she explained because im not sure how much she is willing to tell." Kakashi said then they all looked at me expectantly. I wasn't use to be putting on the spot like this so I froze but only for a few minutes.

I took a deep breath and said "You may not believe me or maybe Sasuke never mentioned me but my name is Karia Uchiha and I am his younger sister. When our clan was killed I ran away not being able to stand the pain. I'm not sure if Sasuke knew I was alive or not but I think he did because a couple of times he was only a few feet away from me when all of you were on missions. Im sorry its horrible but I spied on all of you when you were anywhere near me because I had to see my brother again. And in some cases I even helped you all though you probably don't know it. I could even help in ways that you wouldn't be able to know. You see when I left my goal was to learn everything I could and be stronger so I could someday kill Itachi and my brother and I could be a family again so when he was in dier trouble and I was around I simply put all of you under a strong genjutsu then took care of things. I even put Kakashi under it a couple times. Thats why I have been made a chunin and considered one of the strongest ninja's my age. And im sorry that I wasn't there to help when he left … I really wish I could have been but for now im going to do everything I can to help bring him back."

They all looked at me shocked and obviously thinking about times on missions that something didn't make sense and then thought about me. It was Sakura who finally spoke sadly "I believe you. I remember the first day we were a team he said that his goal was to kill a certain someone and to also find a certain someone. You must have been the person he was looking for because sometimes at night on missions he would just walk away then come back looking almost happy.I think he knew you were close by."

Naruto looked me over trying to find something though im not sure what. He finally said "You have to be related to Sasuke. I mean just look at you! You obviously have tons of power to even fool Kakashi and you must have all the guys following you around. Yep your defiantly his sister! Lets just hope your not as hard headed as he was."

I laughed and smiled at Naruto. I had heard about him from my traveling around and I knew that he held the ninetails within him. He must have been lonely growing up and that enough would have made him a brother to Sasuke. And Sakura she was beautiful and I could tell from her eyes she held great compassion so I could see how my brother could love her. I smiled at them and said "You know what I can tell that you both care deeply about my brother and it couldn't have been easy for you to see him leave so thank you for being there for him when I wasn't. You may not know it but it was hard for him to leave you both." They both looked at me taken back and I could tell we were going to be a great team.

I smiled at myself thinking about that and how much fun we had had since then. They had both instantly become my best friends. Sakura was the one I hung out with all the time and helped her with her medical training. I also talked to her about love. I even told her about who I loved and she was the only one who knew. Naruto was the on I went to when I needed to spar or I needed to laugh. He also took on the role o my big brother though he showed more interest in me then just brotherly love. In my own way I accepted them as my family along with Kakashi and a few other people. One of these people was Shikamaru who even though was slightly mad I lied to him was still happy that I was living there now.

It was nice having a daily routine after so long. I went and talked with Sakura over breakfast, had lunch and sparred with Naruto, and spent the rest of my day either playing shoji with Shikamaru, playing with Akamaru and talking to Kiba, or just walking around and enjoying being back home. Though today was different because Lady Tsunade said she needed to see me right away for something important so that's where I was heading to now.

I walked threw the building with the usual whispers, since now everyone knew who I was and what my story was, a couple of the guys stopping to say high or ask me what I was doing later. I blew them off as nicely as I could and walked into Lady Tsunade's office. There was a couple of other people there including Shikamaru, Shizune, and a couple of advisers I had seen around the office. I was greeted with a warm smile from Shikamaru who was obviously happy that I was there.

"Finally Karia now we are all here and I can tell you what is going on. Next week is a meeting between the leaf village and the sand village. The Kazekage has offered hospitality to us and wants us to come stay in there village till then. I how ever can not leave the village do to some complicated matters which I have explained to him so he agreed that I could send a hand picked group of ninja's to represent our best interest. And im happy to inform you that all of you are going if you agree of course." she said looking at us daring any of us to tell her no. We all agreed but I hesitated. We were told to go collect anything we needed then meet at the gates in an hour.

After everyone left I stayed behind with a look of curiosity from Lady Tsunade. "Milady why did you choose me to go I haven't even been here half a year. don't you think that somebody else deserves this honor?" I said. This although it was a minor concern it was not my biggest fear. Though the look on my face must of convinced her this was my greatest concern.

"Karia I met you even before you came and I knew you were something special or I wouldn't have let you train under me. The people I am sending have to be both smart and strong and you could probably beat any of them in a physical or mental fight so naturally you were my first choice. Don't worry your going to make me proud I know it." She said giving me a reassuring smile. I was flattered and it made me feel great to know that she felt that way about me.

I started to walk out but before I left the room I asked "Will the Kazekage be at that meeting personally?" Part of me was hopeful but the other part of me was hoping he wouldnt be. Though I think I knew the answer even before I asked. I wasn't afraid of him or anything like that but it was something I needed to know.

"Yes of course. Gaara is a very hands on Kazekage. He cares about his village very much and don't worry im sure you have heard rumors about him but most are not true. Gaara is not a monster if he was he wouldn't be Kazekage. So don't worry and enjoy the village while you are there it is beautiful." she said though not with a lot of feeling since she was busy with paperwork.

I walked back to my apartment my heart racing thinking about Gaara. I knew him well and thought about him often and I am sure he did the same but I had to hope that he had forgotten about me. I got home and packed a small pack with a few weapons some clothes and emergency supplies. Also a new picture that Sakura had given me. It was of her, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. She had given it to me because she had a copy of the one she had and thought I would like to have. It was the best gift I had ever gotten.

I hurried to the gates with everyone there waiting for me since I was late but no body was mad at me. Then we began our trip to the Hidden Sand Village. It wasn't really a rushed trip so we went along at a steady pace and stopping every once in awhile to rest or eat. It was actually a very peaceful trip and I spent most of my time joking and talking with Shikamaru. It took my mind almost completely off of what we were doing. That was till we reached the village.

When we did my heart began to race. We walked down the all to familiar streets and the closer we got to the Kazekage's office the more I felt like I was going to faint. "Shikamaru I thought the meeting wasn't till next week why are we going to the Kazekage's office?" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"I was told that we needed to go there first to have a short meeting with him and his advisers to figure out where we would be saying and so he could see who Tsunade had sent. I know its troublesome but don't worry it shouldn't take long." He said reassuring me probably thinking I was just tired.

"Ok but do me a favor and sit in front of me? Your bigger then I am and if I uh … start to drift of no one will be able to see. Please Shika-kun?" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes. I always used this on him when I wanted something and it never failed. I hope this wouldn't be the one time it did.

He blushed and said "Of course but please don't call me that in public … don't get me wrong its cute, well from you its cute, but its so embarrassing!" I grinned at him and gave him a hug making him blush even more. Though this he didn't seem to mind everyone seeing.

We finally got to the office and I ducked behind Shikamaru the whole way but luckily no one but a few advisers were in there. I made Shikamaru sit farthest away from the spot where I guessed the Kazekage would sit and hid best as I could behind him. The best as I could without looking to obvious. After a few minutes when I though my heart would explode the Kazekage along with his head advisers, his older brother and sister, walked in and took there seats. I snuck a look at Gaara and so many memories flooded back to me. It took all my will power not to look him in the eyes and smile.

I saw him look over in my direction a few times but never lingered since he was paying attention to everyone when they talked. I smiled thinking about how much he really cared. But wiped my smile off when I saw Kankuro glaring over in my direction. Kankuro glared a lot so I wasn't sure if he recognized me or not but I thought it was a good chance he did. I don't think he would have forgotten me that easily. I saw him whisper something to Temari who also took to glaring at me but I was glad that neither of them said a word to Gaara.

Finally the meeting was over. I tried to drag Shikamaru out but he told me he had to talk to Gaara. Deliver a personal message from Tsunade and also one from Naruto, who I had learned was sort of close to him as well. I decided to sneak out quickly and hoped that no one would notice me leave. I got out the door and was about to round the corner when I ran into someone who was sanding right there. Two someone's to b exact. I looked in horror at Kankuro and Temari who looked ready to kill.

"I um hey its been awhile h-how have both of you been?" I said backing away slowly but I knew they weren't going to let me go anywhere. I wasn't one to scare easy but in this situation I was terrified and wanted nothing more then to run and crawl into a hole. I tried to think of anyway out of this situation without hurting them but I could think of nothing.

"Oh cut the crap Karia and don't speak to us like we are friends any more. After what you did not only to us but to Gaara do you think that we even have any reason to like you. You should be glad we don't tie you up and lock you up right now." Kankuro said with venom in his voice. I knew he meant it but I doubt he would get away with it.

"You better believe we would to if it wasn't for the fact that if Gaara found out he would kill us for not telling him you were so close to him. I cant believe you would come back and not even try to see him! You better be glad he didn't see you in there. God I just hate you so much right now! I thought you actually loved him but then you ran away from him breaking his heart. He still hasn't gotten over you and now your just going to open up his wounds by showing up here as part of the leaf village! No he could forgive you for that but you weren't even planning on talking to him were you?" Temari asked even more harshly then Kankuro.

But then I snapped. "What! You think that I don't love him. How dare you say something like that! I love him more then you know and more then even he knows. The reason I left was because if my older brother ever found out that I had someone I loved espically the holder of the one tailed demon he would him. Now which would you rather have a heartbroken Gaara or a dead one. And you don't know how hard it is to see him so close to me but know that I cant touch him. I cant hug or kiss him or talk to him. It hurts me more then anything ever has but I have to do it to keep him safe. Now do you understand!" I screamed at them crying. And I meant every word I was saying.

Kankuro who never could stand to see me upset said "Karia Gaara is one of the strongest people in the world. He is the Kazekage and has everyone in the sand village who would give there lives to protect him. Do you really think any one could get close to hurting him?"

"Kankuro you don't know what my brother and the Akatsuki are capable of … They are already after him and if they knew what he meant to me it would just speed up there plan to get to him. I wont be responsible for another persons death again. I lost my family and the only family I have left have turned evil. Everyone I love either dies or ends up with a terrible fate. Im cursed its better if Gaara doesn't know im here so please Kankuro, Temari don't tell him. Let him live without me like I know he can … I may not be able to live without seeing him and trust I have kept my eye on him but he can live without seeing me. Its the only way he can live." I said trying to dry my eyes though it only failed.

They didn't look angry any more but they looked sad. Temari hugged me and I let Kankuro brush the hair out of my eyes. "Damn it Karia why do you make it so hard to be mad at you. I mean not even Gaara stayed mad at you after you left and beat both our butts. But you should see him some days. He stands out on the balcony and stares at your rin … your picture. He misses you and he worries about you all the time. Most of the time your all he talks about is you. Please I understand why your concerned but just seem him one last time. Do whatever you have to do to make him get over you but don't make have to wonder any more if your alive or dead." Temari said after I had stopped crying.

I thought about what she said then answered with a sigh "Fine ill talk to him. But you two are not to tell him I am here. I do this on my terms and if he finds out im here he will find me on his own and if he catch's me off guard the first thing he will do is kiss me and if he does I don't think I would be able to keep my emotions in check any more. Understand?" I said smiling slightly remembering his favorite way of greeting me was by a kiss.

They both agreed and Kankuro walked away after giving me a hug saying he had things he had to do. But Temari and I went for a walk as we often did when I was staying here. The last time I was here she had adopted me as her younger sister and I had adopted her as my older sister. As we were walking she said "Karia I know why you are worried about Gaara but I don't think that's the main reason your trying so hard to push him out of your life. I think deep down you know that your trying to protect yourself from getting hurt. You said it yourself everyone you loved has either died or turned bad and that has caused you a lot of pain. You don't want that happening to you again."

She wasn't asking me a question or telling me what I should do but just trying to point out to me what she knew was going on. The sad part was I knew she was right. I did know deep down it was next to impossible to even make a scratch on Gaara but for me I didn't care if I was physically injured but I didn't want to me emotionally hurt any more. I was more afraid Gaara would stop loving me one day then I was about him getting hurt.

"Temari I love you but I also hate right now. You always have a way of making me double think my moves. Damn it Temari now look what you have done now im not sure what I want to do!" I pouted though I wasn't really mad at her. She knew that and I saw her smiling her cocky smile. We eventually sat down at our favorite cafe and had some lunch. I listened to her, somewhat, go on about what had happened since I left while I thought about Gaara. When I had first agreed to talk to him I knew I was planning on making him believe that I had someone knew and that he should find someone else but now I wasn't sure. Temari's words had really gotten to me and now I was beginning to think that maybe I should let Gaara be in my life. Maybe I shouldn't live without love any more. After all next to my brother Gaara was the one I loved more then anything in the world.

After an hour or so Temari walked me to where I was going to be staying. It was only a few blocks away from Gaara's which I was sure was no accident. I laid in my bed thinking about Gaara until I finally made my decision. I knew that if I had Gaara out of my life forever I would always be miserable and I had been miserable for to long. Everything in my life was changing, I now had a permanent home, I was making friends and smiling all the time, I was now even a ninja in my old home, it was time that this changed to. I was going to tell Gaara how sorry I was and how much I loved him and hope that he would take me back.

I smiled to myself as I got up and began walking to his house knowing that he was still up, since he never slept, it soon however turned into a run. I reached his apartment and reaching into my pocket pulled out the key. Even after all these years I had still hung onto it. I opened the door but I knew he wasn't going to be inside. I walked out to the balcony and there he was. But instead of looking up at the stars which he usually did he was looking at something in his hands and I heard him whisper "Karia … if only you knew how much I loved you then maybe you wouldn't have left."

I looked at him lovingly and took a step forward. Slowly I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and said "Gaara I don't know how much you love me but I know that I came back because I love you" I felt him freeze but then he started to shake ever so lightly. He placed his hands on mine as if he wasn't sure they were real. Then he slowly turned around his eyes wide and looked at me.

I smiled sweetly at him and just looked over all his perfect features that I loved so much. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently as I leaned my head into it. "Karia I cant believe its really you … im still not sure if it really is." he said not moving his hand and using his other hand to move the hair out of my eyes.

I smiled at him and said "Maybe this will prove to you that its me." Then standing on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him into a long kiss. I knew I took him by surprise but he soon wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. It felt to good to be back in his arms after so long and I never wanted this night to end. But then I thought since hes going to be in my life for a long time maybe this night doesn't have to end.


	3. We Finally Become One

The Sands of Time

A Gaara Love Story

Part Three We Finally Become One

I finally pulled away from Gaara and laid my head on his chest. I breathed in the scent that I had so often dreamed about. He laid his head on top of mine and said "I thought that I was never going to see you again I mean you beat the crap out of Kankuro and Temari when they tried to get you back so I thought that you really didn't want to see me again. So why did you leave? Did I not make you happy? Did I make you think that I didn't love you?"

I looked up at him sadly and it broke my heart seeing how hurt he was. "Gaara no it was nothing like that I was … I was being selfish. I didn't want to get hurt again like I had so many times. I thought that you might just stop loving me one day and I didn't think I would be able to take that. Im sorry love I really am." I said laying my head back down on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

He pulled me in closer though we couldn't get much closer. But this time I felt something even threw all his cloths rub up against my leg making me blush. "Karia lets not worry about that any more," he said seeing how sad I was "all that matters now is that your here with me even if it was just one night we can make this night last. Now tell me my love what do want to do anything your desires and I promise I will make it happen."

I smiled at him mischievously and said "Hmm can you still stay up all night long?" He smirked at me as I pulled him him back into his bedroom and slowly started to pull off his clothes. As I pulled off his undershirt I ran my hands along his perfect body. I traced his abs and bit down on my lip looking him up and down.

I saw him doing the same to me as he slowly slid off my top and popped off my bra with ease.

For the longest time we just stood there drinking each other in and lightly touching each other with our finger tips. Till finally Gaara pulled me close his chest cold against warm breast. H slowly and skillfully kissed and nibbles on my neck hitting all the right spots that made me let out a low soft moan. I enjoyed letting him do all the work as he slid his hands up my skirt and saying in a soft whisper "Somebody is being naughty not wearing panties today."

He pulled off my skirt as I helped him out of his pants. He laid me down on his bed gently climbing over me to kiss down my neck, my chest, then to my stomach only stopping to tease me by biting down gently on my breast leaving a small hickey which made me pout. He kissed my inner thigh gently looking up at me smiling to see how much I was enjoying it. He could tell from my heavy breathing that I was just waiting for more. I bit down hard on my lip as his tongue filled me with so much pleasure I wasn't going to let him know how much I enjoyed it. Though I was pretty sure he knew.

After a couple minutes and I finally let out a long low moan he swiftly came back up face to face with me and gave me a long passionate kiss that was hard to pull away from. Then before I knew it I was on top and he smiled at me "Now its your turn to do the work" he said nuzzling his nose into my neck. I smiled down at him as I sat up knowing that he wasn't going to just let me lay there and get all the pleasure. I had to work if I wanted it. It made me laugh slightly to myself looking at him laying there with has hands behind his head just waiting from something good to happen.

I ran my hands down his body slowly teasing him by rubbing my legs against the tip and taking it lightly it my fingers. I slowly rubbed it against my lips (and I down mean my mouth) and I felt him tense up. Slowly inch by inch I let it slide in me watching his breathing get heavier with each inch and the look in his eyes fill with an animal like desire that I loved. I began slowly going up and down till he couldn't take any more and he put his hands on my hips and made me faster. Every time I went down I let out a small moan and tossed my head back letting my fly behind me.

I listened to heavy breathing every now and then mingled with a moan or grunt. I was starting to get tired my eyes starting to drop even though I was enjoying every little movement he made. Gaara saw this and just as quickly as he had gotten me on top I was laying back down on his bed and he gave me a quick kiss and I smiled back sweetly telling him thank you though we were no where near finished. With him on top everything was more forceful though I enjoyed this even more. He pinned my hands over my head with one hand with the other was squeezing and pulling on my breast making me moan even louder as he pounded harder and harder into me sweat running down his face till finally together in unison we let out a loud moan and together climaxed.

He laid down beside me pulling me close to him and kissed my forehead while I panted. "You know you make the cutest aces when your in top. But then again your always adorable." he said placing his forehead against mine. I looked into his beautiful sea green eyes and smiled at him the most loving smile I could muster.

"Gaara I love you so much I don't ever want to leave you again but … Im with the hidden leave village now and I think thats where I belong at the moment. Please Gaara don't be mad I do love you. I love you so much but its been such a long time since ive been home and not had horrible flash backs about Itachi. I think thats where I need to be if im going to ever see Sasuke again. But I promise you Gaara I will come back to you as long as you will have me that is." I said cuddling with him and hoping he wouldn't take what I said the wrong way. But instead he just smiled at me then got up to get something from his pants pocket.

He laid back down with me hiding something in his hands. Then he opened up a small black velvet box and said "Karia before you left I bought this for you. I have waited all this time to ask you this one question. And if you say yes ill wait forever if I have to just as long as I know that your mine forever and always. So Karia will you please marry me?" I was speechless as I looked at the beautiful diamond ring that even sparkled at night.

"Oh Gaara I oh … of course its yes! Gaara I love you so much and im sorry I hurt you ..." I said but it ended with a long yawn. I was trying my hardest to stay awake for him I always hated going to sleep with him having to stay awake. Yet I knew that he hated when I stayed away on purpose.

"Karia thank you … you just made me so happy but now you must sleep. Besides you look so peaceful in your sleep. Its just makes me happy to see you like that without any worries but before you sleep I love you." he said then kissed me. I kissed back with only a little energy because by then I was already half asleep.

I woke up and from an old habit reached over to feel Gaara laying there with me just waiting for me to wake up. I let out a small gasp when I felt nothing but his satin sheets. I rolled over sadly hoping to myself that maybe I had just reached over him. I pouted as I saw that he wasn't there. I got up pulling on his black undershirt just to have something on. I walked out of his room and was greeted by the scent of a delicious breakfast waiting for me on the table. I walked into the kitchen my arms out stretched waiting for a hug but I got none. There sitting on the table was all my favorite breakfast but no Gaara.

I sat down at the table and ate halfheartedly on a blueberry muffin. As I reached to pour myself a glass of apple juice I saw a note on the table. I picked it up and smiled recognizing Gaara's harsh but beautiful handwriting. It said "Karia last night was the happiest I had had in a long time. Not only because of what we did but just that you were there with me and now your my fiance. I know why your staying in the leaf village but it doesn't mean I cant have some fun with you while your here. Go to the closet and put on the thing you the like the most then go to the oasis."

I smiled remembering how nothing was ever simple with him but I loved that about him. I quickly ran to the closet and smiled looking at what he had done. He must have done in early this morning because it was filled with beautiful dresses and lots of other beautiful clothes. I went threw them all blushing and glad Gaara wasn't there to see me s happy over such material things. I finally put on an electric blue Kimono dress that came down to my knees but was longer in the back that had a thick black silk belt and a pair of black high heels.

I went to the bathroom messing with my hair till I had it just right in a punk style ponytail on top of my head. I blew a kiss to myself in the mirror then ran out the door not being able to wait to see what Gaara had in store for me next. I finally arrived at the oasis a little out of breath but anxious. I pouted slightly when I saw Kankuro standing there. He smiled at me then said "Damn you look great!"

I crossed my arms pouting more disappointed that Gaara wasn't there. "Ok look don't give me that face Gaara told me to be here and to give you this." he said then handed me another note again from Gaara. This time it read "I know you must be upset that I wasn't there but you have to trust me its all according to my plan. Now take the gift the Kankuro has for you then go to the Deserts Desserts Cafe for your next surprise."

I looked at Kankuro expectantly waiting for whatever it was he was suppose to give me. He then handed me a beautiful necklace that had a gold heart shaped locket on its chain. I opened it up and inside it was engraved _only the sands of time keep us apart._ I put it on gently almost afraid that I would break it and held it between my fingers. "Well my work here is done and he told me that you said yes. Im happy for the two of you." he said then left after giving me a hug.

I walked almost on air down to our favorite cafe then took a seat ordering a latte. Soon after I began to drink and was thinking about ordering some cake someone took a seat next to me and said "Well if it isn't my sister-in-law to be" I turned and saw Temari grinning at me a note and gift in her hand.

I laughed slightly to my self then hugging her said "So has he just told everybody? Or is he just telling you and Kankuro so you will go along with this ridiculous plan?" I smiled to myself knowing that I loved his little games.

"Mmm I think just us. He is waiting for the meeting to reveal to everyone that you two are engaged. But I am saying to much he will tell you his plan when you finally see him." she said then handed me the present she was holding. I unwrapped the package from its ribbons and frills then looked at what was inside with loving eyes.

I pulled out beautiful white lace sundress with a light blue ribbon to go around my waist. I held it up to my cheek feeling how soft it was and smiled into it. It was a wonderful gift though I had a feeling Temari helped him pick it out. "Oh Temari this is beautiful but he already bought me so much clothes! Is he trying to persuade me to stay here because if he is hes doing a very good job." I said placing the dress gently back in its box.

"No he knows why you are staying in the leaf and respects your decision. But he wants to make your short time together worth remembering. Hes afraid you might not return … he didn't expect you to come back now and he just wants to show you how much he loves you. None of us want you to leave again actually. Your my best friend and you keep Kankuro under control. We all love you Karia." Temari said fondly.

I blushed but smiled at her. I then took the note from her and read it hurriedly. 'Karia I hope you like your gifts I knew they would both look great on you now you just have one more stop and that one is with me. Get changed into your dress and come meet me at our special place. I know you could never forget it because it was were we first met.' I smiled at the note remembering well were we had first met. It had been by complete accident but had led to something wonderful

I started thinking about it and it was like it had just happened yesterday. I remembered late at night running along the wall after a very close encounter with Itachi. He had not hurt me but instead had given me something saying it would help me someday. I felt no threat from him but still I ran away as soon as I could. Without looking I had tripped over somebody who was sitting on the wall. I had fallen face first into there lap embarrassingly. It was then looking up that I first saw my sweet Gaara. His red hair standing out violently in the black night and his eyes were soft against his rough looking face.

"Oh im sorry I didn't see you there I guess I am a little freaked out but I think I am better now again so sorry … if you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here this late at night all alone?" I asked getting up since I was to close for comfort to his crotch. He just looked at me making no facial expressions but his eyes told me what ever his face didn't. They were full of emotion that from just meeting him I could not make out but could tell we could talk for a week straight an we wouldn't even scratch the surface.

For some reason or another he had decided to answer me and in his rough voice that made my knees go weak said "I cant sleep … but what about you why are you out this late? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out on your own who knows what might happen to you." His voice stayed the same tone but I saw his eyes look me up and down and his eye lids ever so slightly lowered showing me he was genuinely concerned.

Without an invitation I took a seat next to him and answered "Oh I don't think anyone could do any harm to me. Well actually I know one person who could but I don't think he would for some odd reason. But I usually travel by night because it saves me the pain of dealing with people who might try and make me stay in one place to long. I couldn't have that now could I? Though I must say meeting you was a pleasant surprise. Even if I have just met you." I smiled at him.

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch ever so slightly as he said "I see. And I must agree with you meeting you seems right. Maybe this was destined to be. Now my little night beauty may what is your name?" he looked at me still no expressions or a change in his voice but somehow he seemed more at ease maybe more calm? I couldn't tell at the time but now I could read him like a book.

I finally snapped back to my reality when Temari was waving her hand in front of my face. I pushed her hand away annoyed that she broke my day dream. "Karia its almost sunset you should probably go get ready for your date with Gaara. I don't think you or him would be very happy about that now go." she said handing me my dress and pushing me out the door.

I walked back to Gaara's and got changed making sure I looked as perfect as I could. I had no clue what was going to happen but I knew that it was going to be magical. After I got ready I ran, even though it was very hard in heels, to the place where I had met my love. I saw him sitting there a picnic set up facing the sunset. I had always told him that I had traveled the world and this was the place that had the most beautiful sunset. He must have remembered.

He looked at me and smiled his true smile. The smile I only saw when we were alone. "You look amazing as always and im sorry you had to go threw so much for this date but your not a simple person so I thought it was only fitting. Did you like your gifts?" he said taking my hand helping me sit down my feet hanging over the side of the wall.

I took a drink of champagne and smiled. It was true it was like me to make things more complicated then they really had to or instead of just taking things how they were I looked for the reasons behind them making them complex. His little hunt was rather fitting for me. "Yes I love them thank you. But I have to ask you about the meeting. Temari said that you planned on telling everybody then that we were engaged. Why and how do you plan on doing this?" I asked helping myself to some strawberries.

"I was not planning on telling anybody till we were actually getting married but I was informed, by Temari of course, that me getting married was big since I was Kazekage and I needed to come out with it soon. And to show everybody I am engaged to you Temari yet again came up with the idea. Your going to wear your ring, which I am so glad your wearing, and your going to sit with me and be all lovey which you always are." he said a small smile on his face.

I laughed "So basically I just act like I love you. It shouldn't be hard since I have such a great inspiration." I smiled at him lovingly. For the rest of the day we sat there together him holding me close watching the sunset which lead to again an amazing night filled with passion and lust.

The week flew buy and it was one of the best weeks of my life. I spent all of it with Gaara. Where ever he went I was there with him and that enough made me happy. He had plenty of boring things that he did being Kazekage and all but I like to think that our few afternoons of our office romance, if you know what I mean, made things a bit more exciting.

Finally the day of the meeting came and I knew Shikamaru must have been wondering where I had been since he hadn't seen me all week. I even heard him wonder out loud when I was fixing Gaara's robe just outside the door. Then when we walked in together hand in hand everyone's was shocked and Shikamaru's even had a hint of depression. I sat with Gaara giving him a kiss on the cheek for good luck which was met with grins all around, with the exception of Shikamaru of course.

Then at the end of the meeting Gaara stood up then with an encouraging smile from me said "Now I have one more thing before everyone is released. It has come to my attention that what I am about to tell you may be cause for some tension between the sand and leaf villages. So I ask you to please not over react in anyway."

I looked up at Gaara and whispered "Gaara you never said anything about any tension ..." he gave me a look that told me to be quiet. It wasn't harsh but I knew that this was hard for him as well. He then held out a hand to me and helped me up gently so that I was standing next to him.

"I am in love with the leaf village kunoichi Karia Uchiha and she loves me," he then pulled me close holding me by my waist resulting in a dirty look from Shikamaru but a aw from everyone else, "and I have asked for her hand in marriage and she has accepted." he ended. This is when the yelling started.

"What! You cant just take away one of our best ninja's! She is the last of the Uchiha's and probably the only chance we have of taking down Sasuke and to bring him back. This can not happen Karia do you not care about your brother any more if you move here what chance will you have of getting him back. don't be stupid think about your family and your village Karia! Where do your loyalties lye?" Shikamaru said standing up and punching the table.

My eyes started to water he had never yelled at me before and how dare he accuse me of not caring! I started to cry more from anger then from sadness but this set off Gaara. "Why don't you shut up! Look what you are doing to her. How dare you make her cry. And just so you know I am not taking her away from you. As much as I want her to stay here with me she has insisted she return to her village to look for her brother. Now if you talk out of place one more time or if I ever hear you upset her again you will have me to face do you understand?" he said standing over Shikamaru a good four inchs above him. Shikamaru was shaking slightly since he had seen Gaara's power before.

"Dont threaten me and I am sorry Karia I didn't mean to upset you but you have to realize what a loss to the village it would be if you left us. I would be left without a friend and our whole village would lose one of the strongest ninja's in our forces. Your to strong to lose and to be perfectly honest your already a flight risk and we have honestly let you know to much about the inner working of the village. We cant let you leave till we know we can trust you." Shikamaru said not looking at me.

Gaara looked ready to kill, I know since I had seem the look before, but before he could do anything I was in front of him my Sharingan ready for use. "Shikamaru never talk about my past. I came home for a reason and you know perfectly well that if I wanted to leave there would be no one who could stop me now chose your words wisely or ill have to give you a taste of my power." I said staring into his eyes which were now full of fear and amazement.

Shikamaru apologized and Gaara was probably more in love with me now then he ever had been. On my way home I thought of my last goodbye kiss to Gaara. It was strong sweet and full of tears. I didn't want to say good bye to him but I knew as soon as I found my brother I would be back for him. Like his locket said only the sand of time separated our love.


End file.
